Nate
Biography A quiet high schooler that likes to read. Nate was introduced to Yugioh by his friends and came to love the game. One day, Nate was challenged to a duel by a mysterious person. The person swiftly defeated him and proceeded to steal his deck. Afterwards, Nate simply went back to the card shop to buy a new deck, but as he entered, something came over him. He bought his deck and left the card shop, seeking revenge against the thief who stole his deck. He confronted the person, demolishing them in three turns, and leaving them mortally wounded. Nate hadn't realized it at the time, but slowly, he had begun to develope multiple personality disorder. Not much else is known about Nate's past and he doesn't like to bring it up. Deck Nate's deck is made of custom "Mastermind " cards. It mainly focuses on defense and boosting attack power. Duel Disk Standard Kaiba Corp Duel Disk Dark Signer Arc Much has happened to Nate in the rp. His multiple personality disorder grew much, much worse, resembling more of a split personality. At the start, he duels Alison, who is not a Dark Signer yet, and defeats him in two turns. After that, Goleth and Yusel try to take Nate to the hospital because he has been talking and, on occasion, yelling at himself, but on their way to the hospital, the Dark Signers take control of Yusel and their taxi driver, forcing Goleth and Nate into a duel where, if they lose, they and Yusel permanently become Dark Signers, but if they win, they get Yusel and the Taxi Driver back. They win, but only due to Yusel temporarily regaining control and activating a Dark Bribe in reaction to his own card. They all then proceed to the hospital. Later in the rp, Nate wakes up, from apparently passing out, in a junkyard somewhere in Satellite. There he encounters someone claiming to be his biggest fan. It is a young woman by the name of Florinda, who says to have found Nate unconscious on the street and brought him to the junkyard. The two leave, when Nate remembers that there is a tournament that was coming up in New Domino. Realizing that he'd never make it back in time, he had dismissed he notion of entering, until Ray, a person that Nate had met before and who had taught the Signers the power of the Xyz Synchro Monster, arrived and offered to give them a ride. Ray drives Florinda and Nate back to New Domino and drops them off somewhere in the city, where they are picked up by Yusel. Yusel drives them to an amusement park. At the park, Nate, just trying to make conversation, asks Florinda why she's a fan of his. Florinda acts surprised and nervous about the question, asking to go somewhere more private to tell him. They end up going through "Happy Lover's Tunnel", as Florinda tells Nate a sad story of her parents abusing and neglecting her, and towards the end, she confesses her true feelings for him. Shocked by this, Nate awkwardly tries to respond, to no avail. His other personality, Evil Nate, steps in, helping Nate express his feelings for her, and as they exit the tunnel, Nate and Florinda have their first kiss. At the tournament, Nate starts having strange cramps in his stomach, rushing out of the stadium and to a dark alley, where he passes out. Waking up a while later, Nate looks across the alley to see someone that looks just like him. Evil Nate had become his own person. The two went back to the stadium, posing as twins, Evil Nate undertaking the name "Nolan". Nate dueled against Alison in the first round of the tournament, who defeated him extremely fast. As the tournament proceeded, a Dark Signer (I forget which one) summoned their Earthbound Immortal, destroying the Stadium and consuming the souls of innocent bystanders. The Immortal was defeated by the Signers, who found a trap door in the Stadium, leading to what seemed to be a passage way to Dark Signer HQ. The Signers were confronted by Abby and a battle ensued, causing the cave to collapse, the Signers just barely making it out in time. Later in the rp, Florinda and Nate, along wih the rest of he Signers and their loved ones, were taken to a Mountain Sanctuary by the Signer Guardians, Hailey and Tiro. Everything was relatively peaceful, until the 2050s Society attacked, demolishing the Sanctuary. After defeating the Society, the Signers, their loved ones, and the Guardians, somewhat relocated to the back-up, underground Sanctuary. Here, many characters were introduced including Nate's "little sister", Alice. Again, there was a brief moment of peace. Then, the Dark Signers attacked. Fending off the Dark Signers, the Signers decided that it was time to finish them once and for all. They all set out to the Ener-D Reactors, each group of Signer and Guardian going to a different one. At this time Nate, accompanied by Alice, Florinda, Nolan, and Taylor, was confronted by Alison. Hellbent on revenge against Nate, Alison challenged him to a duel, striking Taylor in the stomach for trying to interfere. Nate and Nolan dueled Alison, defeating him and turning him to dust (apparently what happens when a Signer defeats a Dark Signer). The group then joins up with the others, when Nolan challenges Yusel to a duel. It seemed like a friendly enough duel, then suddenly, Nolan summons an Earthbound Immortal, prepared to banish Yusel to the Netherrealm. Yusel, however, turns he tables and banishes Nolan. Seemingly unaffected by his other self being practically killed, Nate is challenged to a duel by Alison, who was revived by Ray because his Earthbound Immortal had not been destroyed. Confused by Alison's sudden reappearance, Nate accepts the challenge. Destroying Alison's Earthbound Immortal with Sakuretsu Armor, Nate was barely able to defeat Alison, banishing him to he Netherrealm, for good. After that, the Signers continued on, coming to the final showdown against Ray. The duel was intense, everyone defeated except Ray and Yusel. Yusel was able to pull an amazing combo, destroying Ray's Earthbound Immortal and defeating him, and the Dark Signers, forever. Couple's Tournament Nate entered the tournament with Florinda. Their opponent's in the first round were Bree and Gage, two high schoolers around the same age as them. The duel ended in a tie due to Ring of Destruction, resulting in a rematch later on. The rematch was intense, with Nate even Synchro Summoning on his first turn and almost pulling off an OTK. Bree and Gage were able to avoid being defeated so easily though, and the duel raged on for a few more turns. During this match, Nate is shown to be a telepath, though he can't control it too well. The duel ended at 100 Life Points to 0, with Bree and Gage as the winners. WRPG N/A (at the moment) Category:Signers Category:Guardians of Time Category:Male